Moonlight Revenge
by ruichi severus sakuma
Summary: al se fue a estudia lejos , ed quiere que regrese, el no ¿que haran ? *nueva historia *


_Moonlight Revenge_

Su vista era muy borrosa o al menos así le parecía a el , la cabeza le dolía

y parecía que su corazón iba a salírsele del pecho, había un poco de sangre en el suelo

Y alguien decía : _"detente por favor" " podrías matarlo "_

Después se sintió muy cansado y con mucho dolor

La voz que percibía se volvía cada vez mas y mas lejana

Luego , sintió como algo cubría su cuerpo, percibió demasiada paz

Despertó de golpe , sintiendo todavía el dolor, encendió la luz y lo primero que hizo fue escribir

**Querido Al: **

Me he despertado a mitad de la noche , siento que mi cabeza va a matarme un día de estos así que…¿po que no vienes antes que tu hermano muera?

Hablando en serio , se acercan las vacaciones de primavera y de verdad que me agradaría verte , me parece que han pasado siglos desde que nos vimos por ultima vez y como son **"muchas" (**nótese el sarcasmo") las cartas que me haz escrito, de verdad que me alegrarías un poco mas la vida si volvieras

Te añora

Edward

PD : si no vuelves , te traeré a golpes

Ed estaba seguro de que esta vez su hermano regresaría a casa y con una gran sonrisa volvió a dormir tranquilamente

ya por la mañana temprano

-!ed¡ !ed¡

Gritó roy lo mas fuerte que pudo para llamar la atención del otro pero fue en vano , así que se dirigió hasta el , sentándose a su lado

-gracias por tanta atención

Los ojos ambarinos se apartaron del sobre al mismo tiempo que en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa

-lo siento

-¿Qué es eso ?

-una carta ¿Qué no es obvio ?

-¿de amor ? !me siento ofendido¡ te he pedido mas de mil veces que salgamos y tu …

-es para al -dijo ed poniendo una expresión muy triste

-mmm… si sigues así voy a ponerme celoso de tu hermano

Ed se ruborizo débilmente

-!que cosas dices¡ …. Solo espero que esta vez quiera venir , dijo mientras la depositaba en el buzón

Y varios días después en un gran colegio muy lejos de ahí , al observaba el sobre con recelo mientras murmuraba ….

-¿Qué querrá ahora ?

Hacia un año que al no regresaba a casa , y en todo este tiempo siempre le ocurría lo mismo -se moría por despedazar el sobre y leer las cartas de u hermano mayor y al mismo tiempo le agradaba la idea de incinerar todos los sobres de aquella procedencia

Vio como el cesto de la basura lo incitaba a depositar aquel sobre en su interior así lo hizo y asunto arreglado, tomó su mochila y se dirigió a sus clases pero el resto de la tarde aquel sobre de color blanco y extraña pero entendible escritura irrumpía en sus pensamientos y con algo de resignación , lo saco de aquel sitio y se digno a leer una vez terminado, suspiró y grito

-¿Por qué no me dejas tranquilo ? Es que…. !te odio¡ por eso no contesto tus cartas por que te odio y tu no tienes idea …. No lo sabes ¿te agradaría saberlo hermanito ? , iré para gritarte en la cara que te detesto y que por eso me fui ….

Después de esas palabras soltó una leve risita …. El Alfonse Elric ¿odiar? Se escuchaba patético diciendo esas palabras , aunque de cual forma … esa era la verdad ; escribió pocas palabra y mando la carta, mientras empezaba a hacer el equipaje

Varios días después roy estaba tocando el piano, mientras la tarde caía y entraba por la ventana cuando …..

-roy ¡roy! ME HA CONTESTADO …. AL ME HA ENVIADO UNA CARTA

- no grites y ábrela

Ambos chicos se acercaron a leer

EN LA MISMA ESTACION DE SIEMPRE

22 DE ABRIL

2:30 PM

ALPHONSE

-que insensible es tu hermano

-cuida como le hablas roy

-¿después de un año y eso es todo lo que te escribe ? , es ruin y ni siquiera escribió tu nombre

-cállate ya , ! Pero viene a verme roy ¡

-si , si

-!viene¡ !regresa a casa ¡

Dijo ed abrazando fuertemente a roy mientras el otro se ruborizaba

Al estaba en el tren , roy y ed lo esperaban pero pasara lo que pasara al haría todo para que ed comprendiera que no quería saber mas de el y ed haría todo lo posible por que al se quedara a su lado

Pero … ¿Quién de los dos lograría cumplir su objetivo ?


End file.
